Babysitting the Vampire
by Scootter46
Summary: An unusual visitor comes to Link's house and hires him for what he thinks is just a normal job...but ends up being a disaster!
1. Chapter 1 Hired for what?

**I thought of this story when I couldn't sleep, it took some time to actually try to make a story out of this, anyways enjoy!**

CHPT1

Link was relaxing at his home on an early summer morning, and heard someone knocking on the door.

"Ugh...I'm coming." Link said opening the door and saw that it was Sakuya and he jumped back.

"Agh! Ok whatever it is, I didn't do it!" He said protecting himself.

"I'm not here to kill you, I just need a favor." Sakuya said.

"Ok..." Link said relaxing his guard a bit.

"I need you to watch the mansion tomorrow night."

"Wait what, why can't you do it, or the other people hired to watch it?"

"Remila asked for me to go to guard her, we're going to a party and you are one of the only three in the area that know their way in the mansion, and responsible enough."

"Wait, so I have to watch the mansion? That's all I have to do?"

"Yes, Meiling will probably be asleep and the other two will be at the mansion earlier then you."

"Do I get something out of this?"

"No." Sakuya said raising a knife.

"Ok I'll do it, wait, why do you need three people?"

"It's a mansion, why do you think?" Sakuya closed the door.

"Great, threatened to go somewhere I hate, and I have to do it or else I'm dead...fantastic..." Link said getting some supplies ready.

"Hookshot...bow and arrows...mole mits...my elements...and my boomerang, those will probably be enough..." He said putting them in a backpack and the doorbell rang, it was Cirno.

"What now?" Link asked.

"W-Why was Sakuya here?" Cirno stuttered.

"She wants me to watch the mansion later, just me."

"Oh..."

"What? Did you think it was something else?"

"Yes..."

"Don't be crazy, I'll have to rest up because I need to watch it for a while."

"Do you get paid?"

"I get to not die."

"Didn't you threaten someone before like that...?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, see ya."

"I still can't believe I was preassured into this, even though I used that tactic before, I don't like it when it's used against me..." He sighed trying to fall asleep but couldn't find a comfortable spot.

CHPT1

The next day, Link awoke around noon, and scrambled to get dressed and ready for watching the mansion.

"Hmm...I still wonder why she hired three people to watch it, I understand it's a huge place, but it doesn't seem like watching that isn't hard, oh well...I'll find out later." Link said grabbing his backpack and waited on his porch until it was around 7 pm and walked to the mansion.

"Great, you're here, sit down in the foyer." Sakuya said closing the door, Link looked in surprise as he saw the other two that were going to help him.

"Erh, that's who I have to work with?" Link asked.

"It's not just watching the mansion, you're all going to be babysitting too." Said Sakuya.

"What?!" The three exclaimed.

"That's right!" Flandre said opening another door and walked into the room and stared at Link.

"Are you kidding me?! You said that we were just going to watch the mansion!" Link said.

"Yeah, how come we're babysitting?"

"The owners of the place where we're going didn't want Flandre there, so we had to leave her here, but we didn't want her to get bored though." Sakuya explained.

"So, you want us to entertain her?"

"That's right." Sakuya said.

"Well I'm out!" Link said about to leave but turned around with a smug look on his face.

"Unless...if I get to have free acess to the mansion."

"Uh..." Sakuya had a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah, hey yeah me too!"

"I don't care, as long as I get money."

"...Fine...but if anything's missing, that will be revoked, got it?" Sakuya said sighing.

"Ok!" Marisa jumped up out of her seat.

"We'll be back later, don't cause any trouble." Sakuya left the mansion.

"...Stop staring at me..." Link said looking at Flandre.

"Huh? Oh...sorry..."

CHPT1

"It's strange how we have to watch Flandre, why do we need to?" Link said with Flandre hugging him.

"Should I ask?" Marisa asked.

"Nope, but I hate being hugged." Link scowled.

"Too bad!" Flandre snickered still hugging him.

"Can you let go of me?"

"No!"

"Ugh...this is going to be what happens for most of the time I'm going to be here..."

"Are you sad, puppy?" Flandre snickered.

"Why'd you call me puppy?" Link asked and Reimu and Marisa chuckled a bit.

"No reason..." Flandre scratched one of Link's ears and he smiled and he grabbed her hand and put it away from him.

"Uh...I guess I was treated enough like a dog that I act like one when something specific happens...no one do anything or tell anyone else, I swear I will do whatever I can to get you back." Link said with his face red in anger and embarasment.

"Fine...puppy." Marisa started laughing as loud as she could.

"Not funny!" Link said getting out his mole mitts.

"Uh...what're those?"

"A pair of gloves with claws like a mole, razer sharp." Link said lunging at Marisa with the mole mitts cutting off a piece of her hat.

"Now don't mess with me or I'll go after you, instead of the hat." Link said putting them back in the bag.

"We're supposed to be babysitting, not fighting each other." Reimu pushed the two away from eachother.

"I'm not afraid of gloves." Marisa said.

"I've got something else, but it's more of a utility then a weapon..." Link took his hookshot out of his backpack and aimed it at the ceiling, he fired it and he was brought up and dangled from it.

"...Did Nitori make that for you or something?" Marisa asked.

"I took it out of a chest, I find a lot of stuff everywhere."

"How are you going to get down?"

"Umm...I haven't thought of that..." He looked around the ceiling and saw the chandelier and jumped onto it and swung to the ground, but the chandelier came with him.

"Oww..." He came out of the rubble and rubbed his head.

"Ha! I love when that happens, people don't know anything!" Marisa started laughing again.

"Hmph!" Link aimed at Marisa's hat and shot it off of her head and put it on his head.

"Oh look at me, I laugh at other's mistake's and I'm just a lowly theif!" Link said in an ignorant voice.

"Gimme that!" Marisa tryed taking her hat back but Link grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor.

"You need to try harder, I won't give up easily." Link snickered looking down at her.

"You make me angry!" She tryed again but Link stepped to the side and she stopped at a skid.

"No one thinks when angry." Link said throwing the hat up towards the ceiling and he hookshot his way up with the hat on the hookshot.

"You come back here right now!" Marisa shook her fist at Link.

"No, I'm good just hanging up here, nice veiw too..." Link hookshot himself to one of the walls Marisa tried to get him down but he just ran down into another room, Marisa started chasing after her.

"Are we playing hide and seek?!" Flandre said and her eyes widened.

"Marisa's it then..." Reimu sighed and the two ran off in different directions.

CHPT1

**First chapter, DONE! Anyways, if you like this story, then read my other ones!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ran away

**More of the babysitting! Read on!**

CHPT2

Link hid in one of the kitchen's cabinets as he heard one of the doors open.

"Where are you?!" Marisa shouted as she looked through the possible hiding places, Link stayed quiet and froze part of the floor in front of the cabinet, and waited for Marisa to slip on the ice.

"Why isn't she slipping...?" Link whispered.

"Ugh...he's such an idiot! Why take someone's hat?!"

Link snickered and made the room dark so he could escape, but he slipped on the ice and he accidently tripped Marisa without knowing and ran out of the kitchen.

"Safe for now..." He said hiding on one of the walls.

"If I can just make it to a safer area..." He said sliding slowly across the wall.

"Found you!"

"I'm dead..." Link said annoyed and ran away.

"Wait! Come back here!"

"I just HAD to accept this job, I just HAD to..." Link sighed and hookshot his way to the ceiling.

"What're you doing up there silly?" Flandre snickered looking directly upwards.

"Of course it's you..." He shot his way to a lower wall and dropped down.

"What's that mean?"

"I thought you were the witch..."

"Well it wasn't, now what're you going to do?"

"What'd you mean?"

"What next? I'm bored."

"Huh?"

"Waiting for Marisa to find me was boring...I was hidden in a closet!"

"And your point? Hiding isn't the best part, and we weren't playing."

"Aww! Really?"

"Yeah, really, now come on, I'm going to get dinner ready, if it isn't already being prepared..." They started to walk away but Link stopped to shot Marisa's hat with an arrow onto the ceiling.

CHPT2

"I still don't understand why you did that..." Reimu glared at Link.

"Entertainment, and I hate her." Link said.

"Hey, why not take her bow?" Flandre whispered with devious eyes.

"No, I wouldn't look good with that." The two laughed and sat down on a couch in the lobby.

"Wait, she's coming back, you can hear the stomping." Link said watching the door.

"Where is it!?" Marisa asked with one eye twitching.

"Where's what?" Link asked in an innocent tone.

"You know what! Where's my hat?!"

"Oh that, I shot it with an arrow, it's somewhere on the ceiling."

"You seriously did that?!"

"Your point is? It's a hat, and I'm not emotionally attached to my hat, I'll get it back, like when you stole my bow and boomerang." Link glared at her.

"..." Marisa kept quiet and went to go back to retrace her steps.

"You really messed up big time..." Reimu grunted.

"She messed up when she decided to steal my stuff."

"So you did the same?"

"Yeah, and don't give me the guilt trip, it won't work."

"I'm not trying to. You need to learn on your own."

"You're still giving me the 'You did something stupid' look..."

"So? You did."

"I'm not doing anything." Link closed his eyes and sighed, Reimu kept on glaring at him.

"Still not doing anything..." Link started to sweat a bit.

"...Alright fine! You win!" Link mumbled to himself and he got up from the couch and trudged into the hallway.

"Almost...almost got it..." Link heard Marisa stutter from the next corner over.

"Still trying to get it? Geez, it's simple, just do this!" Link said using his hookshot to remove the arrow and the hat just floated down.

"I had that too you know!" Marisa flew down with her broom and put her hat back on but it was covered with holes...Link laughed at that.

"Humph! You're a pain right in the neck!"

"Sure I am..." Link said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not surprising, but I'm already with someone else." Link snickered.

"You really are stupid aren't you...Even Cirno's smarter..."

"I'm actually tutoring her a bit, though she'd rather raid my fridge...But, anyways, Reimu sent me to apolodgize, which I will never do, I got you back for what you did."

"Revenge? And how is taking my hat revenge?"

"You seem to have it as a security blanket."

"And what's wrong with that?" Marisa said in embarassment.

"Oh nothing, just I thought that little kids had something like that..." Link stated.

"Who are you calling little!?"

"I wasn't saying anything, I was just stating my opinion...and you are easily agitated."

"Am not!"

"You see that? That's being easily agitated..." Link said with a smug look and Marisa tried to ram Link but he just stepped aside.

"I don't want to fight, I haven't been hurt yet." Link walked away locking a door to the lobby shut.

"Hey come on! Let me through!" Marisa said banging on the door.

"Not if you're still mad!" Link shouted trying to keep it up.

"Why wouldn't she be mad?" Flandre asked.

"I dunno! It seemed like a good idea! But...it's not a very good one...This! This is a good idea!" Link said barricading the door and the banging seemed to stop.

"Is she gone?" Link said putting his ear to the door and he flew into the wall as the door was rammed open.

"Hello!" Marisa said with an angry smile on her face.

"I even went into the wall...how am I going to fix that?" Link sighed trying to put the rubble back into the wall, and it just came out of it again.

"Ok, we all agree this is your problem not ours right?" Reimu asked.

"Just let me figure this out..." Link picked up a couch and placed it in front of the break in the wall after he swept up the rubble.

"I don't think that will work for a while."

"Well I'll take the blame for everything of what happened then, I don't care, I'm cooking dinner for everyone." Link went into the kitchen and started to cook on the range.

CHPT2

"Alright, dinner time!" Link said finishing the last step of setting the table.

"Finally! You cook so slowly!" Marisa rolled her eyes as she got to the table.

"You can't rush perfection, and I have to cook to the best of my abilities every time I cook, or else my best could get worse."

"Yeah yeah, so let's dig in!"

"Hold it! I'm not serving anyone yet! Not until everyone gets to the table. Where are your manners?"

"Who are you my mom?"

"No, but I have maturaty over you."

"Yeah right!"

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"I would love to kick you out right now." Link growled and Remiu and Flandre came into the dining hall.

"'Bout time, this guy's crazy..." Marisa rolled her eyes and took some of the dumplings.

"I'm not hungry right now." Link went into the lobby and tried to sleep on the couch they were all sitting in.

CHPT2

Link woke up to someone shaking him.

"Hey! Get up you big galoot! Flandre escaped!" Marisa shook Link and he shook his head.

"I knew this would happen...and it hasn't even been 4 hours yet, we have 6 to find her and get back to the mansion before everyone else comes back..." Link looked at his watch and the three went out the door.

"Any ideas where Flandre is?" Reimu asked.

"Well, potentially, threatening one of the human villages, my house, or she's watching us at this very moment and laughing."

"I guess we'll split up, Link you go to your house, I'll go to one of the villages and Reimu you check another." Marisa said getting on her broom.

"I'll check the others too if she isn't at my house." They nodded and went in all different directions.

"I swear if she's doing anything stupid then we'll get in trouble..." Link muttered to himself running to his house.

CHPT2


	3. Chapter 3 Wrecking Havoc

**Read on! I've got nothing to say but that.**

CHPT3

Link swung the front door open and saw the Tv was showing static and had a note on it.

"Let's see...'If you want your gloves back, then try to find me! Nyah nyah!'...Flandre if this is some kind of game, then I swear you will be dead! My mole mitts are very important!...Well you already are dead." Link grunted and stomped out of the door and flew upwards to try to get a better veiw of anything that seems strange.

"I bet she took something from all of us..." Link flew to the Hakurei shrine and saw a note on the top of the shrine.

"Great...this is just great..." Link tore the note off and put it in his pocket and found Reimu in a sunflower field.

"Hey, she's toying with us, she stole something of value from each of us." Link handed her the slip of paper.

"Wait...she stole what?! That's it! The little brat's going to get it!"

"Calm down, we're going to find her, for now we just need to get some hints to where she could possibly be." Link sighed.

"I'm going to check on Marisa's house and see what she stole from her, I guess you're still on your own."

"Fine, I'll try to see what I can do." Link ran off and so did Reimu.

-15 minutes later-

Link was walking through the forest and heard some giggling, he took out his ice element and watched his surroundings.

"Come on Flandre, I just want you to come back...nothing to be afraid of...just me, Link." He heard some bushes rustling and saw Flandre fly out and bolt past Link.

"There you are!" He tried to freeze her in mid air but only snapped a branch off a tree and Flandre giggled again, flying into Link.

"You're in big trouble!" Link froze her and she fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Wait, what just happened?!" He stood in amazement and shrugged.

"Didn't know she could do that..." He picked up his mole mitts that were dropped in a berry bush.

"Now I have what I need again, I wonder how the others are doing..." Link thought to himself and walked back to the front of the mansion.

Meanwhile, at one of the human villages...

"Get back here! You stole one of my books from me that I stole!" Marisa flew after Flandre and Reimu followed her.

"For such a little girl she's very fast..." Reimu stated trying to speed up to catch up to Flandre, who giggled and watched them try to catch her.

"Ugh! This makes me sick! Let's corner her in an alley way!" Marisa flew into a side street and Reimu followed.

"Alright, what are you going to do now?" Marisa laughed and Flandre looked around everywhere and disappeered into a building's wall dropping a book and a bunch of money.

"What the?" Marisa shrugged picking up her book and Reimu got her donations.

Back at the mansion...

"Well...bad news is Flandre escaped..." Reimu groaned.

"Wait, you saw her? I froze her and she disappered into thin air...Wait, can't she duplicate herself?" Link asked them and Marisa hit her forehead.

"Why didn't we realize this earlier?!" She asked as they went into the mansion and saw Flandre laughing on the couch in the lobby.

"You little brat! What were you trying to do?!" Link asked holding Flandre by the cuff of her dress in the air.

"I was trying to have fun, but you were asleep which was boring, and Marisa and Reimu were talking about their day! It was really simple leaving, just walked out the front door." Flandre laughed and link threw her down to the couch.

"Yeah right. You have a new enemy, and you don't want me as an enemy." Link glared at her and sat down on the opposite couch and folded his arms.

"But I don't want you to be mad at me..." Flandre looked at him worriedly but Link kept on glaring at her.

"I am, you caused trouble, stole from us, and I accepted a job to babysit you without knowing, I just wanted a simple evening watching you, but once I fell asleep, you decided to have fun in your own devious way." Link kept his glare and sat back in the chair.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I'm just mad at you, too mad." Link got up and split one of the plants in half near Flandre with an arrow.

"N-nice shot."

"I'm keeping this out, next time you're going to be the target if you cause any trouble."

"Can I sit next to you?" Flandre asked with puppy eyes.

"...Fine, don't bother me though..." Link growled and Flandre layed down on his shoulder.

"...I swear you're crazy."

"No, just mildly insane!" Flandre imitated Link's voice and giggled.

"It could be worse...at least I'm not being called 'puppy' anymore..." Link hit his forehead and groaned as Flandre scratched his ears.

"I'm digging my own grave now."

"Yes, yes you are." Marisa laughed at Link's dismay.

"Why would you be called puppy?" Reimu asked.

"W-We don't need to go into that!"

"I was turned into a dog...puppet...animal and I went to see Patchoulli to get me turned back to normal and Flandre found me and decided it'd be funny to have me as a pet for a short time until I escaped...and why did you not want me to go into detail?...I swear if you had anything to do with that I will lob your head off right here and now." Link took out his sword and got into a battle stance.

"I-I had nothing to do with it!" Marisa backed into a corner as Link drew closer.

"I don't believe you, now how about you tell me the truth and you may not get hurt as much as you would if you lie."

"She's not lying." Reimu interupted.

"I wouldn't mind taking both of you on, It'd be interesting, like the last piece protecting the king in a game of chess." Link looked behind him and laughed.

"You've really lost it this time."

"Not at all, I'm just mad at both of you, now shall we begin?" Link laughed maniaccly and threw his sword into the wall and froze the floor.

"This is just freaky..." Marisa flew up off the floor and stayed close to the wall.

"Freaky? You think I'm freaky? I guess I'll haunt your nightmares then!" Link engulfed the room in darkness and shot lightning bolts into their direction while the room lit up in a bright purple thanks to the plasma.

"Now we're cooking!" He switched to incasing the rest of the room in ice trying to hit the two who were trying not to get stuck in the icy walls.

"You really pissed him off big time..." Reimu glared at Marisa.

"Hey, he just randomly set me on fire one day! I was just getting revenge for everything he's done."

"So you made him want to kill the one who turned him into a dog for only a day...He has one messed up mind."

"Yeah right, you just want him to be sane again because he donates regularly."

"Exactly, just tell him your sorry for what you did, this is getting boring."

"Fine...but you owe me for this!"

"Shut up and die already!" Link growled and many parts of the room exploded.

"How about you be quiet, and let me explain everything..." Marisa took a deep breath.

"What is there to explain? You're the one that ruined everything! I regret even coming here because of you!" He shook his head and melted the ice and it left the door in a flood of water.

"I'm trying to apolagize here and you're still trying to solve everything by killing me, yeah that's not going to work, who said I was the one that turned you into whatever that animal was, I only asked someone to do that." Marisa speculated and Link got up from the floor.

"Why do you want antagonize me, I thought you were someone else, it was a mistake! Geez, what goes on in YOUR head?" He laughed.

"Well you sure are leniant on what goes on..."

"No, I just found out you lied, and I hate liers more then anything..." He growled and shot her hat up to the ceiling again and walked away laughing at her again.

"You're terrible to each other..." Reimu noted.

"Yeah, but all of your enemies can't all become your friends." Link shrugged and sat in a corner.

"How do you live on your own and you aren't dead yet?"

"I dunno, just luck I guess."

"Or you just pretend to be innocent..."

"Now why would I do that?"

"You're hiding something...what's in your pockets." Reimu held out her hand.

"N-Nothing..." He scooched back further into the corner.

"You have a pretty big secret...fine, you'll keep it secret."

"I'm just staying here, you all go off and do something else, I'll just be here."

"Nah, we're good."

"Ugh...it's getting late, when are they getting back?" Link sighed.

"Probably getting back now, they're taking so slow though..." Marisa added.

"Ok, I'm sick of this! I wanted to stay home, but no the psychotic maid had to threaten me to watch Flandre, now I'm leaving, I don't care what happens I'm going!" Link turned around and Sakuya was standing right behind him.

"Who were you calling, 'psychotic'?"

"Erh...no one, I was just going...Bye!" He ran out the door and sighed of relief.

"Never...again...will I watch anything..." He panted and walked home, collapsing in his bed.

CHPT3

**Abrupt ending, don't you think? I had to finish this sometime fast and it was getting tedious to write this...Anyways if you liked this story, read my other ones!**


End file.
